


La Garde

by Tacitamura



Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [4]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacitamura/pseuds/Tacitamura
Summary: Comment s'organise la Garde dans le Monde de l'EdN ?
Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722337





	1. Les Gardes

La Garde d’Eel est séparée en cinq grandes familles :  
  
• **La Garde Étincelante :** elle est réservée à l’élite. S’y trouvent les personnes destinées à régir l’ensemble du QG. C’est un peu l’administration, où l’on y rencontre diplomates, politiques, aristocrates, conseillers en tous genres et des personnes telles Ykhar ou Keroshane qui sont là pour faire la transition entre les ordres de l’Étincelante et les membres du QG. L’Étincelante est sous les ordres de Dame Miiko, chef militaire suprême du QG.

  
  
• **La Garde Absynthe :** Elle est sous le commandement de Maître Ezarel. Cette garde recueille les membres les plus doués en alchimie et herboristerie. Leurs connaissances irréprochables du fonctionnement d’Eldarya en fait des adversaires redoutables. Capables de maîtriser les éléments et les enchantements les plus poussés, ils sont essentiels en soutien militaire. Ils font partie de l’arrière-garde pour prodiguer soins et protections magiques. Les meilleurs d’entre eux sont sur le terrain et appuient les Obsidiennes avec leurs potions offensives. Le combat n’est pas leur spécialité, mais bien entraînés, ils sont tout aussi redoutables.

  
  
• **La Garde Ombre :** Dirigée par Maître Nevra. Spécialisés dans l’espionnage et les missions délicates, les Ombres sont les meilleurs assassins espions de tout Eel. Très solitaires, les Ombres rechignent à s’attrouper sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. L’on retrouve diverses qualités, allant du simple recueil d’information à la manipulation de personnes : ils connaissent tous les méandres de l’esprit et s’y glissent avec aisance. Ils sont partout et nulle part à la fois. Leur spécialité, l’infiltration. Maître mot : la discrétion. 

  
  
• **La Garde Obsidienne :** Force et courage sont les mots d’ordre après rigueur et discipline. Sont regroupés dans l’Obsidienne, dorénavant sous l’égide de Maître Valkyon, les plus endurcis des guerriers. Experts en combat, ils font honneur à leur Garde, fiers et indomptables à l’image de ce solide matériau qui constitue la plupart de leurs armes. En fonction des gabarits et des capacités de chacun, le choix des armes s’adaptent et s’affinent, mais le résultat reste le même : mettre en déroute l’adversaire. Très polyvalents, les Obsidiennes sont la force brute de la Garde d’Eel mais sont souvent ceux qui attachent le plus de valeur à la vie (humaine). Jamais une goutte de sang ne sera versée sans raison. A l’image de l’Obsidienne, leur cœur est le parfait reflet de leurs convictions.

  
  
• **L’Escouade de Sécurité :** Dirigée par Maître Jamon. Veille principalement à la sécurité du QG. C’est considéré comme un honneur de faire partie de cette section car l’on est toujours au-devant du danger et toujours en première ligne. Pour certains, c’en est même devenu une vocation. La plupart de ses membres viennent de l’Obsidienne, mais quelques uns, comme Duncan, sont des mercenaires sans formation particulière. Les capacités extra-sensorielles des Werebeasts sont très appréciées concernant leur discrétion et leur appréhension du danger. C’est un talent qui se cultive et qui s’affine au fil des nuits passées sur le mur. Les meilleurs d’entre eux sont amenés à faire des rondes aux alentours du QG et sont appelés « pisteurs ».

  
  
Toutes ces « familles » sont amenées à travailler de concert dans le but de protéger le Cristal et les personnes ayant trouvé refuge au QG. Pour cela, chaque Chef de Garde siège au conseil de l’Étincelante. Leur rôle est de veiller à l’équilibre des forces et sont les Gardiens du Cristal, symbole de la paix instaurée depuis plus 500 ans.


	2. Les Rangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où comment s'organise la hiérarchie

Dans chaque garde, une hiérarchie a été mise en place dès les débuts de la Garde d’Eel. On peut prétendre à entrer dans l’une des gardes dès l’âge de 14 ans, après un test préliminaire à 13 ans. Cela dit, peu de jeunes gens choisissent d’y entrer si tôt et préfèrent profiter de leur jeunesse plutôt que de s’entraîner. Chrome est d’ailleurs le plus jeune membre jamais connu à ce jour.  
  
Une fois recruté, l’on suit une formation en plusieurs étapes qui dure 6 ans.   
  
Durant la **première année** , l’on apprend les bases : entraînements physiques quotidiens, cours d’alchimie et d’herboristerie. L’on peut accomplir les missions de rang Pixie(cf. les missions) en tant que « _**recrue**_ ». A la fin de la première année, l’on passe un test qui permet d’établir dans quelle garde l’on va évoluer. Si les tests échouent à orienter la recrue, pas de panique, les Tournois Inter-Gardes (T.I.G ) sont là. En effet, sur le terrain et dans le feu de l’action, il est plus facile pour les instructeurs de déterminer les capacités de chacun.  
  
Une fois sa garde établie, l’on devient « _**fantassin**_ » pendant **2 années consécutives**. On y apprend les spécificités de sa garde avec sa dose d’entraînements quotidiens. On acquiert les rudiments et les astuces pour survivre seul en mission. La **troisième année** est donc consacrée au combat à arme réelle. On doit avoir accompli un certain quota de missions « Korrigan » au bout de chaque année. Cela peut être validé plus rapidement par les missions de rang « Béhémoth », mais il ne faut pas en abuser. A la fin de chaque année, un test est passé afin de s’assurer que le membre est toujours dans la bonne garde. C’est aussi et surtout le travail des instructeurs de déceler les talents de leurs recrues.  
  
Au bout de ces trois ans, si l’on n’a pas changé de garde en cours de route (autrement il faut donc recommencer la formation de sa nouvelle garde), l’on devient alors ce qu’on appelle un « _**aspirant**_ » pour **trois années supplémentaires**. Les entraînements se font désormais de plus en plus sur le terrain, les missions sont plus longues et plus importantes (on peut accomplir des rangs « Béhémoth » sans soucis). La recrue est en totale autonomie après la première année de ce cycle mais continue les entraînements. A la fin de celle-ci, la recrue est invitée à trouver l’arme qui lui conviendra le mieux pour les deux années à venir. Les deux années suivantes sont consacrées à la spécialisation dans une catégorie (cf. les spécialisations) et à l’amélioration des capacités de combat.   
  
A la fin de la formation ( **au bout de six ans** donc), on devient un _**« membre »**_ à part entière de la Garde. L’on peut choisir de rester à ce niveau (et devenir instructeur) ou l’on peut essayer de monter en grade (en fonction des places à pourvoir) pour devenir _**Lieutenant**_.  
  
Les Lieutenants sont les référents les plus accessibles. Ils peuvent monter des équipes rapidement et exécuter de longues missions. Ils sont très autonomes. Ils sont capables de prendre des décisions et de diriger les autres. Ils peuvent accéder aux missions de rang « Léviathan » en équipe.  
  
 **Après dix ans** , l’on peut prétendre à devenir _**Vice-Capitaine**_. Le plus souvent, le Vice-Capitaine est désigné par le Capitaine, mais il arrive que les T.I.G changent la donne. Les "V-C" sont les bras droits des Capitaines et les remplacent temporairement en l’absence de ces derniers. Ils ont une parfaite connaissance des membres de leur garde et sont amenés à gérer les décisions importantes concernant leur garde. Ils peuvent désormais accomplir les missions de rangs « Léviathan » seuls (et « Dragon » s’ils aident leur Capitaine).  
  
Enfin les _**Capitaines** , ou Chefs de Garde_ : c’est le titre le plus élevé de la hiérarchie relative au QG, après celui de Miiko. Contrairement aux V-C, les Capitaines gèrent principalement les affaires extérieures à leur garde. Ils se concentrent sur les divers problèmes que rencontre la Garde d’Eel et mettent en place les missions avec le concours d’Ykhar et de Keroshane. Ils peuvent être amenés à quitter le QG et laissent la gestion interne de leur garde à leur V-C. Seuls les Capitaines sont aptes à faire les missions « Dragon » sans aide. Ce sont les plus difficiles et souvent les plus délicates. On ne peut devenir Capitaine qu’au bout de **15 ans** passés dans la garde et les T.I.G ont toute leur importance concernant l’élection d’un nouveau Capitaine (surtout chez les Obsidiennes). Cela dit, les T.I.G ne sont utilisés ainsi qu’en cas d’élection. Cela s’appelle alors le _Tournois des Capitaines_ : les prétendants au titre s’affrontent et le meilleur devient Capitaine. 


	3. Les Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalement comment les Gardiens sont payés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est ce que nous nous sommes compliqué la vie ? Oui.  
> Est ce que cela valait le coup ? Probablement.

Il existe plusieurs difficultés de missions au sein de la Garde d’Eel. Ces missions se répartissent en fonction du rang des membres. (cf. point au-dessus)  
  
Il faut aussi savoir que les missions confiées par les Purrekos sont bien différentes de celles confiées par la Garde et donc que les récompenses et les types de missions sont régis par les Purrekos eux-mêmes.   
C’est pour cela qu’il existe plusieurs classifications des récompenses en fonction de qui est le commanditaire (cf.point en-dessous).  
  
De manière générale, les missions sont découpées selon le système suivant qui est identique pour tous les commanditaires.  
  
**Les missions de type _« Pixie »_ :** ce sont les missions les plus simples, les plus faciles/rapides à accomplir. On les confit principalement aux toutes jeunes recrues pour les habituer à être autonomes et surtout pour éviter tous dangers potentiels. Effectivement, ces missions peuvent être accomplies seul, sans avoir nécessité d’une quelconque supervision d’un supérieur.  
  
**Les missions de type _« Korrigan »_ :** on confie ces missions à des recrues plus aguerries (qu’on appelle fantassin), qui ont déjà accumulé de bonnes bases, mais il faut avoir passé les tests pour pouvoir monter de niveau. Ces niveaux peuvent être validés lors des Tournois Inter-Gardes (cf.les Tournois Inter-Gardes) ou au bout d’un an de formation. Elles sont faciles, mais peuvent nécessiter l’appui d’un coéquipier.   
  
**Les missions de type _« Béhémoth »_ :** Ces missions ne seront jamais confiées aux recrues les plus récentes. Elles requièrent un bon niveau et l’on doit être passé « aspirant » pour pouvoir prétendre à pareilles quêtes. Il est préférable de les effectuer par équipe, mais pour les rangs supérieurs c’est une promenade de santé.  
  
**Les missions de type _« Léviathan »_ :** On ne peut accéder à ces quêtes qu’à partir du rang de Lieutenant. Elles sont très complexes et demandent de l’expérience. Ce sont des missions délicates que l’on ne peut pas confier à tout le monde.  
  
**Les missions de type _« Dragon »_ :** Les plus difficiles et souvent les plus périlleuses. Elles sont généralement exécutées par les Vices-Capitaines voire les Capitaines eux-mêmes. Rares sont les Lieutenants qui s’y risquent, mais après tout cela met un peu de piment dans la vie et surtout du beurre dans les épinards.  
  
  
Exemple de missions :   
  


  
  
N.B.1 : Les membres de rangs supérieurs peuvent effectuer des missions de niveaux moindres mais la réciproque n’est pas vraie. A moins d’avoir une autorisation spéciale signée par Ykhar, stipulant que l’on peut accompagner un groupe de niveau supérieur au sien. Cela reste rare, mais il faut l’accord de tous les membres de ce groupe en plus du Capitaine.  
  
  
N.B.2 : On ne doit pas dépasser un certain nombre de missions par semaine (pour laisser du travail aux autres membres et pour éviter de se surcharger inutilement ou de bâcler les tâches confiées pour en faire d’autres.)  
Le principe est le même pour tous les Gardiens. En fonction de son niveau l’on peut accomplir un quota hebdomadaire de mission au rang associé, et ce quota diminuera si le membre en question effectue une mission de niveau supérieur.  
Par exemple, une recrue ne pourra pas faire plus de 6 missions Pixie en 9 jours. Un fantassin, s’il effectue une mission Korrigan durant la semaine, se verra limité à 4 missions Pixie, et pourra au maximum effectuer 2 missions de type Korrigan au cours d’une même semaine.


	4. Les Récompenses et Salaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des sous !

Comme indiqué précédemment, chaque mission a son niveau de difficulté. A chaque niveau, correspond une récompense adaptée.  
  
Cependant, les récompenses varient en fonction du commanditaire : les Purrekos fixent eux-mêmes leurs missions et par extension les récompenses associées.  
  
Voici un tableau récapitulatif :  
  


  
  
Concernant les salaires, à chaque rang correspond un salaire hebdomadaire, auquel viennent se greffer les récompenses des missions. Les missions sont pour ainsi dire des primes.   
  


  
  
N.B. 1: Comme expliqué auparavant, on ne peut pas dépasser un certain nombre de mission par semaine. Cela dit, il n’est pas non plus obligatoire d’atteindre ce quota. L’on peut parfaitement se contenter de n’exécuter qu’une seule mission durant la semaine, tout dépend de l’envie et de la disponibilité du membre. Ou tout simplement du nombre de missions proposées.  
  
N.B.2 : Si un membre occupe un poste (par exemple comme Karuto à la cuisine), il reçoit une compensation sur son salaire pour les missions non effectuées. La valeur de la compensation varie en fonction du niveau de poste occupé. (Allant de 20 à 100 PO voire 150 PO si le membre ne peut effectuer aucune mission). Cela dit, même en ayant un métier particulier, il y a des missions dédiées à ces métiers.  
  
 _L’exemple de Tharok : il est maître forgeron et passe donc son temps à la forge sans effectuer de missions de terrain. Cela dit, parfois les missions confiées par la Garde Étincelante nécessitent son savoir-faire. Ce sont tout de mêmes des missions et sont donc considérées comme telles._


End file.
